


Finished

by SpongeGuy



Series: The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU [22]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Milder has a role in the IMPORTANT post credits scene, drabble really, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Milo Has Won The Race. But Perhaps There Are Two Others Who Deserve A Medal...Also, Principal Milder Is Important Soon!Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU".





	Finished

He had actually done it. 

He had finished a race. 

Admittedly, it wasn't the finish line exactly, but it was close enough for Milo. 

He stared proudly at the mirror in his bathroom. 

His muscles ached, his knees almost buckled, his eyes drooped, but his heart soared. 

He had found another positive. 

He had another exceptional day. 

"But...", he began to think, his spirit dropping for a second. 

"...It wouldn't have been possible without Melissa and Zack.", he thought. 

His two friends... His two only friends had given their all to help him. 

He wouldn't have been close without their help. 

"If only I could repay them... But how?", he thought, a thoughtful frown on his face. 

He looked at the golden, shiny symbol of success on his damp chest. 

He smiled. 

The next morning, while getting ready for school, Melissa looked in her backpack. 

She took out the first picture of her and Milo and smiled warmly. 

Suddenly, she felt something in her bag. 

At the same time, Zack was going through his backpack. 

He frowned. 

He had home economics today. 

"Probably gonna fail that too.", he thought, a familiar feeling of uselessness creeping in. 

Suddenly, he felt an odd item in his bag. 

Melissa took it out. 

Zack took it out. 

They both took out thank you notes and plastic toy medals. 

"Thanks for being the greatest friends in the whole world!", was the inscription on the note. 

Zack smiled. 

That was just what he needed. 

Melissa smiled. 

What did she do to deserve him? 

Milo smiled as the two approached him next to the bus stop. 

"I really am a winner: I have the greatest friends a guy could ask for!" 

Post Credits Scene: 

Silence. 

BANG! 

Silence. 

BANG! 

Silence. 

BANG! 

Door opens. 

"I was going to ask you about your day, but I see it's as bad as usual." 

Mr. Drako entered the office, a sad smile on his face. 

"I am not in the mood for... Everything." 

Principal Milder, in a cluttered office, nursing a head ache and a heart ache, continued to bang her head on the desk. 

"Surely it wasn't so bad...", Mr. Drako started, but Milder cut him off. 

"I am on the verge of a breakdown, Drako. This life will be the end of me. I hate my job, I hate people, I hate my life, I hate mysel…" 

Drako put a supportive hand on her shoulder. 

She teared up, but only for a second, before wiping it away and pretending it didn't happen. 

"Woah! Let's not get ahead of ourselves. The night is still young." 

He pointed outside. 

"Coach, Murwaski, White, Camillichec, and the others, and I, of course, were planning a fun little night out. I thought that maybe you'd like to come." 

"You thought wrong.", she retorted. 

Drako sighed. 

"Milder, you'll never feel good if you don't try to feel good." 

Milder silenced. 

He had a point. 

"I guess... I'll try." 

She got up, a slightly determined look on her face. 

"Who knows? It could be fun. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" 

35 minutes later... 

"I am a Rock" by Simon and Garfunkel plays in top volume. 

Ms. White and Ms. Camilichec have an arm wrestling competition. A biker gang cheers them on. 

Ms. Murawski flirts with the bar table. 

"Where are you from? Ikea? How exotic!" 

Coach Mitchell, in his underwear, does the hokey pokey. 

"Let's get wiggy!" 

Mr. Drako, stuffed in a glass, sings karaoke. 

And on a table, jugging an entire pint in one gulp, and looking wild, is Principal Milder. 

"LET'S GET STINKO!", She screams, and stage dives off a table. 

COMING SOON... 

Principal Milder: School Night Out.


End file.
